Katana
The Katana (also known as the Ninjago Sword) is a common Ninja weapon included in numurous LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu sets. It appears as a black sword with a leather wrapped hilt, a very small, flat guard, and a long, thin blade with a slight curve away from the cutting edge. It is described as a very simple weapon that can be relied upon in combat. There are also gold and silver versions with greater power. The katana is mainly wielded by the Ninja, but it can be wielded also by Warriors and Soldiers in the Stone Army who also display a preference for it, as well as Mr. E. Early in Ninjago's run, the katana mold was upgraded, making the blade slightly shorter and straighter. The plastic is also slightly sturdier and shinier than before. They also appear in the show in normal and gold versions. Kai, Lloyd and Nya initially specialized in using Katanas. To date, only Kai still uses two of them as his signature weapons. They have come in gold, silver, black, spring green, light blue, and red varieties as of September 2019. Ninjago.com Description The foot soldier of Ninjago's fighting force, this simple blade is sharp and reliable. While it won't win any beauty contests, it cuts clean and gets the job done. Set Appearances Notes * In Season 8, Kai's katana has his name in the Ninjago Language engraved on it. * In Season 8, Nya, Jay, and Cole come with a pair of katanas in the sets, as well as their weapon seen in the show. * In Season 8 sets, Zane doesn't come with katanas because the quiver on his back takes up too much space. * In Season 8, Lloyd doesn't have katanas because they are too similar to swords. * In Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu, the Blizzard Sword Masters have transparent swords that look like they are made of Ice. Gallery MoS46Ready.png|Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane using Katanas HoTNinja Weapons.jpeg|Kai, Nya, and Lloyd wielding Katanas MoS66Swords.jpeg|Lloyd wielding a Katana MoS67YoungHoT.png|The Time Twins wielding katanas and daggers prior to their powers being drained by the Time Blades 40 years ago MoS70Ninja Weapons.jpeg|Kai and Nya wielding Katanas and attacking the Vermillion along with their fellow Ninja MoS74Together.png|Nya wielding a katana against The Hands of Time MoS74Faceoff.png|Kai wielding a katana against Krux 3.JPG|Kai wielding two katanas in Season 8 th (16).jpeg|Misako wielding a Katana MoS76Kai.jpeg|Kai wielding two katanas MoS76KaiVsZane.png|Kai wielding his katanas against Zane during training MoS83 Weapons.png|A katana in the weapons rack Unknown-7.png|Kai using a Katana Sword Blizzard.png|A Blizzard Sword Master wielding his katanas Category:Ninjago Category:Weapons Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Starter Sets Category:Objects Category:2011 Weapons Category:2012 Weapons Category:Ninja Category:Kai's Weapons Category:Cole's Weapons Category:Zane's Weapons Category:Jay's Weapons Category:Lloyd's Weapons Category:Nya's Weapons Category:Dark samurai Category:Swords Category:Ninja's weapons Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2015 Weapons Category:2016 Weapons Category:2017 Weapons Category:2018 Category:2018 Weapons Category:2013 weapons Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2014 Weapons Category:Samurai X Weapons Category:2019 Category:2019 Weapons Category:March of the Oni Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:2020 Category:2020 Weapons